Happy Valentine's Day Riku!
by Princess Sam-I-Am
Summary: I'm not a fan of Valentine's Day."Sora, your such a girl." "Am not!" He would always hand me a hand made card and smile.I was sure one day he going to get tired of this day.He didn't."Love you too, Sora. PS. Still a girl." "Happy Valentine"s Day, Riku."


Happy Valentine's Day Riku!  
Princess Sam-i-am  
Its not the best but i thought it would be cute. Sorry if it sucks! LOL

* * *

I'm not a fan of Valentine's Day.

My first memory of this day is of sitting in my kindergarten class with a stack of valentines we had to write out for everyone in the class, convinced in my 4 year old soul that I wouldn't get one (besides Kairi and Sora).She would sit with those big eyes and hand me a card that said, "Your the best big brother!- Kairi" or Sora would hand me one that said, "I wove yu Rku! Yur me best frind!- Sora."  
I remebered how shitty his hand writing was but I couldn't say that to his soft baby face with those sky blue puppy eyes.

"Thanks Sora."  
"Your welcome 'Ku! Happy Valentine's Day Riku"

Later, when we were allowed to be selective, I got that sick, sinking feeling all over again when I realised that no girl in their right mind would go through that humiliation of dropping a valentine in a little decorative mail slot at the back of the room. Not at the age of eight anyway.  
Well... besides Sora. (Hehe)

"One for Kairi, one for Selfie, one for Tidus, one for Wakka, one for Roxas, one for Axel, one for Namine and one for Riku! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Sora listed every year and every year his list would get longer.

"Sora, your such a girl." I said.

He would just smile with that cheeky grin, laugh and blush.

"Am not!"

That year and most that followed, when we started high school, the rules change for every one. You buy for you love something that was meant only for them. Everyone sorta went though this.  
… Besides Sora.

"One for Kairi, one for Selfie, one for Tidus, one for Wakka, one for Roxas, one for Axel, one for Namine," Sora stated as he ran his ass around school, "Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Fuu, Seifer, and Demyx, Marluxia and the gang, Hayner, Olette and Pence and one for Riku!"

He would always hand me a hand made card and smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, 'Ku! XOXO"  
I was sure one day he going to get tired of this day.

He didn't.

As the years passed, we shared cards and flowers, but I've always regarded the date as a commercial thing, devoid of any real romance.

"Riku! How can you say that?" Kairi yelled.

"I just don't get it! I've never been in love so why should I care about a made up day for people to waste money? Don't you think guys!"

We sat at The Spot not far from school. Hayner and Seifer cuddled on the couch. Olette and Pence making out and Axel trying to rape (and fail) Roxas. Sora sat alone with that smile.

"You don't have to be _IN love _to _KNOW love,_Riku." Sora said.  
I just sighed as I watched love in front of my eyes. I asked him out the day AFTER Valentine's Day.

I've appreciated the gestures, but I've always liked the random things, acts of affection that have arrived unprompted and as a surprise.

Like my Sora.

It's Valentine's Day tomorrow and every place in town will be jam packed with couples and pink balloons, cut out paper hearts and long stem roses, more chocolates that can be good for any woman to finish off on her own without wanting to kill herself from guilt and join a gym…

"Whatcha thinking 'bout 'Ku?"

Don't get me wrong, I'm a romantic, a big softy (DON'T TELL AXEL!). I've seen Pretty Woman more times to count! What I love are random acts of generosity, Sora, and birthdays.

"Ri~ku?"  
"Hm?"

I opened my eyes to see the keeper of my heart.

"I love you. Will you be my Valentine? "

He handed me a card, a hand made card, alot like the from years ago only nicer...

His hand writing still sucks.  
I reached my arms around Sora, pulled him in, and our lips met.

It felt like flying_._

It's soft; lips pressed to lips and tongue sliding over the gap in between. My hand goes to his shoulder, pushing gently against him for a second then my fingers settle against his shoulder, cool fingers on warm skin.  
I slides my hand up Sora's chin and lets my fingers enter his hair. It's soft and lush. I bury myface in it and breathing in the scent I grown to like since everything changed, since we came back and our world became different. Sora leans into the kiss, his other hand settling on my back and the fingers on his shoulder dancing on his skin. My love's tongue is soft and wet against mine and I nip at Sora's lower lip briefly. He shivers, fingertips turning to nails against his shoulder.

"Riku" he whispers.

"Love you too, Sora. _PS. Still a girl_."

He laughes into my kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Riku."

That is the day of the year that is all about a single person in your life and I always try to make a big deal out of them.  
It's a chance to celebrate everything that one person, my Sora, and to show how I love him.

I'm not a fan of Valentine's Day.

I'm a fan of Valentine's Day with Sora.

Every year.

Everyday.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sora"

"Happy Valentine"s Day, Riku."


End file.
